Ordinary or conventional chairs are not adequate to assist and satisfy the special needs of children with cerebral palsy. However, in the past, adjustable chairs have been developed to support cerebral palsied children. These chairs were developed to provide a more comfortable rest for the child instead of trying to rehabilitate the child by developing his muscles to support himself. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,126 is such a chair of the prior art. This chair, besides being expensive, is complicated to use.